The Market
by Soup-and-Potatoes
Summary: FLUFFY ONE-SHOT! KATAANG! Aang/Katara   Just a random fluffy one-shot, no real plot. May become a story...Read and Review...  K  Cuz I'm paranoid...


**Sigh...I do NOT own Avatar:The Last Airbender, or any of these caracters, except one which will be in the story if you REALLY want my to make it a story instead of a ONE-SHOT.**

**Now, stop rubbing it in, and READ MY STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Katara?" Aang called.

It had been 5 years since Ozai's defeat, and Aang and Katara were currently dating and in love. They both lived in a beautiful house in Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Suki had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe for a visit, and would go to Kyoshi Island after so Suki could practice her 'Ninja Skills' as Sokka called them.

Toph had gone on a small adventure of the world with her friend Iroh, Zuko's uncle.

So it was just Katara and Aang, who were perfectly fine where they were.

"Yes, Aang?" Katara replied from behind him. Aang jumped and turned around to meet Katara's deep blue eyes, the ones he always got lost in. "Hello," he smiled, and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"What was it you wanted, Aang?" Katara asked. "Just to see you." he knew it was cheesy, and so did Katara, but this was the type of flattery Katara loved to get from Aang. Katara smiled.

"Well, I was about to go to the market to get some fruits, would you like to come?" Katara asked. Aang nodded and they walked out of the large house and onto the streets of Ba Sing Se. At the market, they bought a few peaches, strawberries,one cabbage **(A/N: I HAD to put that in, I mean, who DOESN'T love the cabbage man?) **, and two oranges. They payed the store keepers, and walked back to the house quietly.

Aang wrapped his arm around Katara's waist, and laid his head on her shoulder. Katara sighed contently.

When they arrived at the house, Aang helped Katara put away the goods, and they laid outside in the sun. Katara turned to look at Aang, and seemed to open her mouth slightly before closing it again, and turned away.

Aang gently took her face in his hands, and said."Katara, are you okay? You've seemed distant lately... You're not sick or anythi-" he was cut off by Katara speaking. "Aang, I'm sorry if it seems like that, it's just, I'm a little...I don't know! Confused? I've been feeling so strange lately...and I don't understand it! I just keep feeling like there is something stirring inside me sometimes! It's just _so _confusing! I-I-I don't know what to do!" she cried.

Aang hugged her tight. "It's okay, Katara, we'll figure out what it is, I'll bring you to the doctor's tomorrow morning, okay?" Katara nodded and wiped away a few tears. "Okay.."

Katara and Aang woke up the next morning, got dressed, at breakfast (well, it only stayed in one of their stomachs...) and left to drop Katara off at the 'doctor's'.

It was a small green building like many others houses in the area, except it had a sign on the door that said in bold letters: **DOCTOR**

Aang knocked on the door, and when the doctor opened the door, she gave a small wave, and asked what the problem was. Katara explained, and the doctor (it's a she...ahem...) nodded knowingly. She also asked if Aang could leave, and that she would bring Katara home when she was finished.

Aang paced slowly around the house, he had been for the past 45 minutes. Worrying about Katara... Was she sick...(ect...) Was she going to DIE?

He heard a small creak as the door opened...

To a smiling Katara.

…...

"Katara, I think I know what is going on...I just have one, maybe two questions for you...Have you been very tired lately?" Katara nodded eagerly. "...and have you been puking up your food, too ?" Katara, once again, nodded.

The doctor smiled. "Then I know what it is..."

Katara's eyes widened... "What is it then?"

…...

Katara opened the door to the house, and ran into Aang's arms. "Aang! You won't believe it! It's wonderful news! There's nothing wrong with me!" she squealed. Aang looked confused. "So there was nothing wrong?" he asked. Katara nodded. "There is something, but no, nothing _wrong_!"

Katara walked out of Aang's arms for a moment, a big grin on her face.

"I'm pregnant!" she said, happily.

Aang nearly fainted.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed...Tell me if you want me to make this into a one-shot, and any feedback is lovely. Oh, and flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**


End file.
